


Aufgeben

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: American Civil War, Developing Friendships, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Post-Canon, Recovered Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Sobald ein Kampf einmal angefangen hat, ist an Aufgeben nicht mehr zu denken. Das hat Gründe - auch in der Vergangenheit. (Chris' POV)





	Aufgeben

**Author's Note:**

> Hier mal ein Ficlet, in dem ich - zum zweiten Mal, seit ich in diesem Fandom schreibe - eine Kriegsreferenz bringe. Hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich daraus gemacht habe :)

Wir sind den ganzen Tag geritten, erstmal nur weg, nur weiter. Das Dorf ist schon lange hinter uns verschwunden. Nur: Dass wir es nicht mehr sehen, bedeutet nicht, dass unsere Gedanken bei uns bleiben. Sie kehren dorthin zurück, immer wieder. Die Bauern, der Tod, unsere Niederlage. Unsere neue und doch so vertraute Niederlage. 

So geht es zumindest mir. Und am Schweigen meines Freundes merke ich, dass es ihm wohl ähnlich geht. Wir mögen hier am Lagerfeuer sitzen, irgendwo in der Wildnis, weit weg von Alledem. Trotzdem ist es da. In uns. Zwischen uns. 

Allein, was gibt es dazu schon zu sagen?

„Mich erschreckt kaum noch was“, bemerkt er schließlich. „Aber deine Worte zu den Bauern, dein Blick dabei – _das_ hat mich erschreckt. Warum hast du ihnen gedroht, jeden zu erschießen, der auch nur von Aufgeben spricht?“ 

Ich spüre, dass mich die Frage überrascht und … ja, fast ein wenig enttäuscht. Habe ich mich schon so daran gewöhnt, dass wir uns oft wortlos verstehen? 

„Weil sie nichts anderes tun konnten, als kämpfen. Nicht in dieser Lage“, sage ich deshalb nur. „Das hatte ich auch versucht, ihnen klarzumachen.“ 

Er nickt – fast ein wenig ungeduldig, wie mir scheint.   
„Und weiter?“ 

„Weiter? Weil wir uns verpflichtet hatten, ihnen zu helfen. Ob sie nun mitmachten oder nicht.“   
Und wir waren zurückgekehrt, obwohl sie nicht mitgemacht hatten. Obwohl sie uns verraten hatten. Wir hatten gekämpft, erst allein und dann mit ihnen, und waren gestorben, so viele … Aber was waren wir schon wert? 

Damit ist der Fall für mich geklärt. Allerdings- 

„Das ist noch nicht alles.“ 

Ich fahre bei dieser Feststellung innerlich zusammen. Es war mir nicht bewusst, aber jetzt … Er bringt mich dazu, darüber nachzudenken; tiefer zu graben. Ich will das eigentlich nicht. Auch, wenn etwas dransein könnte. Vielleicht gerade deswegen. 

„Nein?“ 

„Nein … Was war’s? Port Hudson? Oder eine andere?“ 

Es ist mir so zuwider, darüber zu reden.   
„Such’s dir aus. Ich war in mehr als einer.“ 

Ja, such‘s dir aus. Und vor allem, hör auf mit diesem Thema. Lass es einfach. 

_Eine zweifache Übermacht gegen uns, fast 50 Tage Belagerung; wir hatten einander ermutigt, beschworen, angestachelt … Nur, um schließlich doch aufzugeben. Aufgeben zu müssen.   
Am Ende verloren wir immer – damals im Süden, heute im Westen. _

„Schon gut. Ich sag nichts mehr.“ 

Ich sehe ihn an, und in seinen Augen ist so viel Verständnis, so eine Verbundenheit, dass es mir die Kehle zuschnürt. Wie soll ich damit umgehen?

Ich knuffe ihn leicht in die Seite.   
„Danke … Auch eine Zigarre?“


End file.
